


Love of my life

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ReiKoga - Freeform, just two gays being cheesy and in love, koga pov, soft boyfriends, time at the sea
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Aveva trascorso una vita ad osservare la sua figura farsi sempre più lontana solo per rendersi conto, ormai l’uno di fronte all’altro, a quante altre corse avrebbe dovuto prepararsi pur di non perderlo.Koga lo osservava in silenzio, perso nel movimento delle dita candide di lui ora dedite alla pulizia della nuova conchiglia che aveva trovato celata tra la sabbia. Rei rimaneva assorto in quel compito, completamente assorbito nel fare in modo che alcun granello finisse sul suo viso, tra i suoi capelli e Koga, nella premura di quei gesti che poteva osservare solo di sottecchi, sentiva sempre un tuffo al cuore, un’espressione idiota che si dipingeva sul suo viso.[...]
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 3





	Love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Altra fic sempre su questi due che avevo pronta da un po' e che non vedevo l'ora di postare ;; non mi stancherò mai di scrivere di loro in versione così pura, hanno tanto da offrire visti da questa prospettiva e il pov di Koga non fa che portare la preziosità di questo piccolo spaccato alle stelle ;_;  
> Spero vi piaccia, enjoy<3

**Commissioni aperte sul mio[Twitter!](https://twitter.com/mertywrites/status/1278644156429197312?s=20)**

* * *

**E** ra rumoroso, il mare quel giorno, come sempre accadeva quando l’autunno prendeva lento, ed impossibile da fermare, il posto dell’estate, stagione culla di risa e giochi che l’inverno avrebbe fatto tacere sotto il suo manto di neve.

Era rumoroso il mare quel giorno, eppure, tutto ciò che Koga sentiva era lui.

Non che vi fosse granché, in realtà, da ascoltare, se non quei dolci motivetti canticchiati con sguardo assente dell’altro intento a giocare con le conchiglie.

Le posava con dolcezza tra i suoi capelli, tra gli stessi ciuffi che pochi istanti prima si era premurato di accarezzare con viso rivolto al mare, e Koga aveva trascorso ogni attimo a catturare quanto quella vista poteva offrirgli.

Aveva il capo poggiato sul suo grembo, il profumo di Rei che si mischiava pungente a quello salmastro dell’acqua al punto da dargli come le vertigini, un senso di ebrezza tale che nemmeno l’alcol avrebbe potuto replicare.

C’era sempre qualcosa di intimo e speciale dietro agli istanti in cui Rei gli mostrava una parte di sé, parte che né lui e né tantomeno gli altri avevano avuto il privilegio di osservare. Non che lo avrebbe mai ammesso; vi erano pensieri che non meritavano di essere ripetuti ad alta voce. Perché troppo imbarazzanti, o perché, allo stesso tempo, intimi quanto quel sorriso assorto che Rei gli aveva rivolto in quell’istante, l’ennesima conchiglia posta al fianco delle altre a formare come una corona di tesori del mare sul suo capo.

Era sempre con cura che le poggiava sul suo viso, le dita perse in quel continuo cercare nella sabbia mentre la sua mente era altrove, Koga che avrebbe voluto seguirla. A volte era impossibile, rincorrerla. Anche nei momenti più disparati, qualsiasi parola lasciasse le sue labbra aveva sempre rappresentato come una specie di mistero, perfino dopo mesi di relazione. Ed era forse anche ciò a mantenere vivo il suo continuo interesse, il suo continuo volerlo sempre raggiungere.

Aveva trascorso una vita ad osservare la sua figura farsi sempre più lontana solo per rendersi conto, ormai l’uno di fronte all’altro, a quante altre corse avrebbe dovuto prepararsi pur di non perderlo.

Koga lo osservava in silenzio, perso nel movimento delle dita candide di lui ora dedite alla pulizia della nuova conchiglia che aveva trovato celata tra la sabbia. Rei rimaneva assorto in quel compito, completamente assorbito nel fare in modo che alcun granello finisse sul suo viso, tra i suoi capelli e Koga, nella premura di quei gesti che poteva osservare solo di sottecchi, sentiva sempre un tuffo al cuore, un’espressione idiota che si dipingeva sul suo viso.

Oh, era davvero così disperatamente innamorato? A volte era imbarazzante perfino ammetterlo, ma vi era sempre qualcosa che proveniva dall’altro, qualcosa di tale impatto dal fargli scordare qualsiasi altro sentimento che non riguardasse quanto tenesse a lui.

Aveva cambiato motivetto, ora.

Era tornato il periodo in cui entrambi non potevano fare a meno di sentire i dischi dei _Queen_ , mattina e sera, dal momento in cui rientravano a casa fino a quando non dimenticavano di spegnere lo stereo durante la notte perché troppo distratti dai baci, dalle carezze, dai loro corpi che si intrecciavano insieme anche nel compiere gli atti più innocenti.

Era tornato il periodo in cui entrambi non potevano fare a meno di cantare, di ballare in casa, e di discutere su quale fosse il pezzo migliore del gruppo inglese.

Ed era così tornato anche quel periodo in cui Koga scopriva Rei nel bel mezzo di una melodia che lasciava le sue labbra, così sommessa dal sembrare impossibile da udire, ma solo per chi non prestava abbastanza attenzione.

Era _love of my life_ ciò che stava eseguendo in quegli istanti, lo sguardo rivolto al mare quasi volesse come perdersi tra le sue onde.

Era una scelta curiosa, quella. Rei l’aveva cantata solo in un’altra occasione, più disperata e tremenda di quanto stavano vivendo ora sulla spiaggia deserta al tramonto.

_“Love of my life, don’t leave me”_

A volte accadeva.

Che gli incubi, le notti insonni, le mattine trascorse a letto si ripresentassero a spaccare la quotidianità al punto da renderla incerta. A volte accadeva che il passato si fondesse con il presente, che i crolli si alternassero a momenti in cui si presentava di un nuovo tipo di vulnerabilità, forse più pregni dell’innocenza di chi aveva appena realizzato la vastità del mondo.

A volte accadeva e Koga, nel ricordare in particolare quella lunga serata in cui caddero in preda al sonno accovacciati sul divano, a mattina ormai inoltrata, ebbe l’istinto di sollevarsi e porsi di fronte al suo viso, Rei che subito corse a sistemargli il ciuffo rovinato scomposto sugli occhi.

Era bastato uno sguardo, l’avvicinarsi dei loro volti e le labbra schiudersi in un bacio, perché si comprendessero e Koga, conscio delle conchiglie che adesso erano rovinate sul grembo di Rei, ne prese una tra le dita per premerla poi con dolcezza sul palmo della mano dell’altro, quasi che fosse un regalo, stringendo quelle dita infine tra le sue.

Le altre erano corse al suo viso, Rei che gli sorrise a metà tra il tenero e il malizioso, con Koga che, ormai bisognoso di ulteriori attenzioni, morse le sue labbra pur di avvicinarlo ancora.

Ancora e ancora.

E i loro baci si spensero inghiottiti dal suono delle onde.


End file.
